Una preguntita
by RinKagamiNNe
Summary: [One-shot]Rinto y Lenka tienen una preguntita que formular a sus padres, pero... ¿sabrán respnderla, maduramente?


_**Vocaloid ni sus personajes me pertenecen**_

_**Este es un fic corto, pero se me ocurrió mientras miraba la televisión, y eso el canal que miraba no tenía nada que ver... xD, pues estaba viendo Aída, si, esa serie tan graciosa, y ¡puf! un rayo cruzó mi mente, y ahí, comenzó todo. He tratado de mejorarlo para que no se parezca a muchos de por aquí, disfruten.**_

* * *

_**Una preguntita**_

* * *

En la inmensa casa kagamine, los pequeños gemelos de cabello rubio, miraban la televisión, un programa de ''cubitos'', que al parecer les encantaba. Apaercían los cubitos bailando y corriendo, tenían que adivinar las respuestas a lo que decian. Sin embargo, los cubitos no respondían correctamente aun teniendo las respuestas a la vista.

-¡Estúpido cubo!-gritó Rinto enfadado-¡es el loro, loro!

-¡Es el loro, maldito cubo feo!-gritó también Lenka

Entonces, el programa se cortó y aparecieron los anuncios. Algo que Lenka y Rinto detestaban en su hora de la ''tele''.

-''¿Seguís preocupada por las estrías post embarazo?''apareció una imagen de una barriga hinchada-''¡Pues con la nueva crema dermatológica este problema estará solucionado, ya disponible en todas las farmacias!''-''Recomendado por expertos''el anuncio terminó y comenzó otro, sin embargo, los pequeños tenían mucha curiosidad.

-Esa mujer... ¿acaso se tragó un bebé?-preguntó Lenka asustada.

Rinto la miró fijamente e igual de asustado que ella. Rapidamente salieron de el salón en busca de alguien para aclarar su duda. Por suerte vieron a su padre pasar por la cocina.

-¡Oto-san!-llamó Rinto. Len giró la cabeza y se encontró con el rostro confuso de sus hijos.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó.

-¡Mamá se trago tu bebé!-exclamaron a la vez. Len quedó muy asustado, pero aun sabiendo que eso no era posible, seguía en shock.

-¿Q-qué?-repitió, entonces estalló en carcajadas-¡Eso no es cierto, las madres no se tragan a los bebés!

-Pero... entonces... ¿cómo se hacen los bebes?-preguntó Rinto.

Len paro de reír y su cara se tornó a un tono azulado.

-Eh-eh...-murmuró. No sabía que hacer, si decía la verdad, Rin le mataba, pero si no... ¿qué diría? un bombilla encendida apareció encima de su cabeza-ya sé-susurró muy bajo-Pues, le escribes una carta a papá noel, él... -miró por un momento la cara de sus jóvenes hijos. Estaba muy pálida, así que estaba seguro de que los asustó.

-¡Papá noel, se come a los niños!-chillaron con terror a la vez.

-¡No!, es... bueno, escribes una carta y se la mandas a papá noel, y el te los trae-terminó sonriente.

Pero los niños no eran tan tontos, para sus 7 años, eran muy astutos. Len se fue al comedor, donde tenían invitados, el resto de los vocaloids.

-Humm... yo no me creo esa patraña, Rinto-dijo Lenaka segura.

-Ni yo, ¡vamos a preguntarle a los demás!-exclamó Lenka.

-¡Si!

Se fueron en busca de su madre, y la encontraron en el jardín, meciéndose en una mecedora con una gran y redonda tripa.

-¡Oka-san!-gritaron a la vez.

-¿Qué ocurre, pequeños?-preguntó curiosa.

-¡¿Cómo se hacen los bebés?-Rin casi se atraganta con el vaso de agua, que acababa de coger de una mesita de al lado. Miró fijamente a los niños.

-¡Pero no nos mientas como oto-san, que nos dijo que si escribías una carta a papá noel, el te los traía!-exclamaron a coro.

-''Maldito Len, me robó la idea''-pensó enfadada para sí misma, luego sonrió a los niños.

-Eh... etto... -juntó sus puños cuando la idea por fin vino-¡tienes que pedir un deseo a una estrella fugaz!

-¡Wow!-dijeron maravillados.

-Pero... ¿si nadie ve una estrella fugaz, nunca tendrán hijos?-preguntó tristemente Lenka.

Rin no se percató de eso, y empezó a gritarse en su mente miles y miles de maldiciones.

-P-pues... no-terminó de decir.

-¡No!, ¡qué triste!-lloraron juntos.

-¿Por qué no le preguntan a los tíos?-sugirió. Los niños dejaron de llorar y fueron al comedor, mientras Rin sonreía victoriosa. Hasta que su sonrisa se convirtió e una amargada-Meiko, Gakupo y Kaito están ahí, me van a traumar a los niños.

Los niños fueron corriendo al comedor, y la primera persona que vieron fue a Meiko.

-¡Tía Meiko!-gritaron a la vez. La castaña sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Ratoncetes!-saudó.

-Tía, ¿nos respondes a esta pregunta?-preguntó Lenka.

-¡Claro, la tía Meiko escucha!

-¿Cómo se hacen los bebés?-preguntó Rinto.

La sonrisa de Meiko aun no se iba, sin embargo, los demás vocaloids dejaron de hablar entre ellos y prestaron más atención a la escena de ''los gemelos y la borracha''

-¡Pues...!

-¡Con helado!-exclamó Kaito mostrando un helado y una cucharilla.

-¿Eh?-dijeron Rinto y Lenka.

-¡Los niños estan hechos con helado!-volvió a decir.

-Entonces...-Rinto comenzó a lamer la mano de Lenka como un helado-¡Pues no sabe a nada!

-¡Haber, dejarme esto a mí!-exclamó Gakupo cogiendo una banana del frutero-Ejem... se empieza así.

Gakupo se introdujo dentro de su boca la banana, y comenzó a chupar, lamer... los gemelos miraban con entusiasmo, pero Len, Miku, Kaito, Meiko, Gumi, el marido de Gumi, no. Gakupo lamía la banana, y se la introducía en la boca repetidamente simulando una penetración. Apretó la banana y el contenido salió en forma de líquido. Gakupo se limpió los labios manchados de la banana y les guiñó un ojo.

-Dios, que me los va a traumar...-susurró Len.

-Y... ¿cómo se hacen los bebés?-preguntaron con el mismo entusiasmo. Gakupo cayó de espaldas.

-Bueno...-comenzó a decir Miku mientras sostenía un niño entre sus brazos-Se hacen con amor, mucho amor.

-¿Eh?, ¿estas segura Miku?, porque no lo parecía cuando gemías en la habitación de Kaito-dijo Meiko incomodando a Miku. Rin entró en el comedor y se sentó al lado de Len.

-Así que aun con la preguntita de como se hacen los bebes, ¿eh?-dijo Rin apoyando un brazo en la mesa y su cabeza en él-¿Es eso banana?

-Si, Gakupo intentó dar una explicación a los niños, pero... ha salido mal-dijo Gumi señalando los restos de la banana en la mesa.

-Pues, se me han quitado las ganas de comer la banana de Len-dijo mientras posaba una banana en el frutero. Todos la miraron mal, especialmente Len quien estaba totalmente rojo.

-¡N-no penséis mal!-exclamó tranquilizando el ambiente.

-Hum... daré otra explicación, pero no penséis tan mal ¿eh, niños?-los gemelos asintieron, y Gakupo cogió dos melones y los colocó en su pecho-¡Oh, dios, te quiero Gakupo!-pronunció imitando la voz de Luka. La peli roja se sonrojó intensamente-Cielo, vamos a la caravana-sugirió cambiando su tono de voz por uno más grave. Volvió a colocarse los melones en el pecho-¡Gakupo, oh, oh, oh my good!-exclamó dejando a los vocaloids sin habla, y más a los gemelos. Gakupo hizo un aro con sus dedos, y con su dedo índice comenzó a penetrarlo por el aro. Rapidamente mientras gemía como un lerdo. Cuando paró, solo pudo observar la cara de sus amigos.

Luka le miraba seriamente, helándole la sangre. Gakupo seguía con su mirada íntima.

-Hum...-dejó los melones en el frutero-tanto hablar de melones, me da ganas de comer melones-De nuevo, los vocaloids le miraron mal-sí, podéis pensar mal.

-¡Maldita sea, dejémonos de gilipolleces!-gritó la castaña-niños, venir a la cocina, os lo diré.

Los gemelos la siguieron a la cocina, donde cerraron la puerta.

-¡Gakupo, me has traumado a mis hijos!-gritaron Len y Rin furiosos. Gakupo solo podía reír nerviosamente.

-¿Qué se inventará Meiko?-preguntó Gumi.

-Ni idea...-dijo Kaito, terminando su helado.

La puerta se abrió, y los tres salieron. Los vocaloids se levantaron de la silla ansiosos de oír la respuesta.

-¿Tan difícil era decir, que después de que dos personas tengan sexo, la mujer queda embarazada?-preguntó enojada Lenka.

-Si es que, esta nueva sociedad...-murmuró Rinto con los brazos cruzados y moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa.

Meiko comenzó a reír maliciosamente juntos a los gemelos. Mientras Rin y Len junto los demás estaban totalmente pálidos.

* * *

**Fin! GRACIAS POR LEER**

**Bueno de nuevo lo agradezco, espero vuestros reviews.**

**Una vez mas les sugiero entrar en my foro, para más información entren en mi perfil ñ.ñ**

**PERDONEN LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFÍA, CUANDO ME MEJORE DEL BRAZO, LAS CORREGIRÉ.**


End file.
